


Lace (GK Anon Kink Meme)

by be_a_rebel



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-07
Updated: 2010-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-09 23:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/be_a_rebel/pseuds/be_a_rebel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brad kisses his knee and he can't help but smile at the ridiculousness of the gesture, of Brad being tender.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lace (GK Anon Kink Meme)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I wish I owned GK. *sigh*
> 
> A/N: Written for the GK anon kink meme.

He has no idea how Brad talked him into this. His cock is trapped in lace fabric and Brad is slipping stockings up his shins, which are smooth because apparently Brad fucking Colbert can talk him into shaving his legs.

He'd like to think that Brad couldn't have talked him into shaving his arms if he'd tried, but he's pretty sure that's not true.

He tries not to think about how hard he got when Brad was on his knees, Nate's foot caught between his legs, holding Nate in place slowly, meticulously covering one side with foam.

He doesn't want to think about what that says about him.

Brad kisses his knee and he can't help but smile at the ridiculousness of the gesture, of Brad being tender.

Brad's hands slide up his legs and his thumbs are pressing against lace and Nate bites his lip so that he doesn't make a sound, doesn't beg.

He's been hard for hours. He wonders if Brad knew this about him, or whether he's just stumbled across it, this want, this need.

He doesn't think Brad will answer him with the truth.

Brad's up on his two feet and he feels his lipstick smear (that didn't last long at all) as Brad kisses him, the same way he always does, as if there isn't enough time, as if Hajis will rise from the dead and bite them (he smiles at the thought).

Brad's hands cup his face and there's a thumb at the edge of his lips, as if it's trying to keep the colour in.

Brad smiles and Nate can't help but shudder because he has a strong feeling he knows what's coming next.

And sure enough, Brad's hands fall to his shoulders and he's on his knees, Brad's cock drawing a line across his cheek, as if it's startled like he's supposed to be.

He gapes at Brad, hard beyond belief, digging his fingers into his thighs. He wonders if there's going to be a reprimand for failing to hop to it.

Brad's grin merely grows wider as he takes himself in hand before taking hold of Nate's chin and pushing a thumb past unresisting lips, as if he's calming Nate down, reminding him that this is something he's done before and will continue to do for a long, long time.

The thought is oddly comforting.

The thumb is retracted and before he knows it, Nate's got a mouth full of cock and he can't help but close his eyes, because he's always half embarrassed about how much he wants it, how much he loves doing this for Brad, letting Brad use him and enjoying every filthy second of it.

He's pushed on to his back and Brad's kneeling on top of him, knees on either side of Nate's head. All he can hear is the sound of his own breathing, loud and out of control. He parts his lips without hesitation, letting himself go slack, watching pride flit across Brad's eyes. He shuts his eyes and lets himself imagine what comes next, Brad taking those panties off him, or maybe sucking him off through them. It's a nice thought and one that's no doubt occurred to Brad.

Brad stops before he can come and Nate is unable to staunch the soft sound of disappointment, the lift of his neck to try and make Brad come back.

Brad sits up and smiles and Nate knows it's going to be a long night.


End file.
